


Mending The Bonds We Broke.

by JudeJube



Series: No Rest For the Wicked [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Gore, Grudges, M/M, Torture, Violence, but in a separate collection, heavy heavy angst, how do i even tag, so that this can be read without HAVING to read the smut for those that don't like it, there will be smut, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeJube/pseuds/JudeJube
Summary: It's been four years since 'The Incident'. Dipper and Kill are nowhere to be found, Bill hides himself in an alternate timeline, still trying to understand just what he is with the help of an unlikely friend, and Will struggles with the guilt that's lived inside himself since the day Bill dissapeared. He's willing to do just about anything to get his brother back, but the question is, does Bill even want to come back? And what's the real backstory on Kill and Dipper's destructive relationship?(Or: A crossover fic Of Tanosan's Zero Gravity AU and Buryooooo's Fight Falls AU. enjoy!)





	1. I'm Kinda Lost

Four years. Roughly two-hundred and eight weeks. One-thousand, four-hundred and sixty days. Thirty-five thousand, sixty-three hours. A shit ton of minutes, at that point Will had no idea. All he knew was that it had been four long, miserable years, since Dipper had disappeared with Kill, and Bill had fallen through the rift. Well, shoved into it, Will reminded himself grimly. He’d cried himself to sleep for months, begged Mabel to help him, had even scoured through the journal, left behind by his brother, for answers, to no avail. Mabel had refused to let him through the rift, and after she’d caught him attempting to get through it, had enlisted the help of a few guardians to seal it off, also preventing anything else from entering or leaving. 

“It’s for the best Will,” She’d tried to explain. “If something else were to come through, or Kill decided to leave, it’d be a disaster. It could be dangerous.”

“But what if it’s Bill returning? What then?” She hadn’t answered, simply shaking her head with a pained look. She’d become different as well when Dipper had gone. She no longer smiled or laughed, she rarely showed up at the shack, leaving Will to his own devices as she searched desperately for her own sibling. Will had grown to resent that. He didn’t think it was fair that while he spent countless days begging pleading and looking for answers, she would deny him just so she could do it herself. He knew they were both suffering, and he felt bad, but he couldn’t help but be angry over it. They’d fought about it once. Will had confronted her about leaving him alone, and when she’d inevitably left he found himself crying and screaming. He’d broken a few things around the house, had screamed at nothing until his voice went hoarse and his throat raw and sore. He’d almost considered just going back to the city they’d escaped, face their parents on his own, but couldn’t do it. Bill was right, he was nothing more than a coward. And now that his brother was gone, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt like an empty shell, incomplete and hopeless. He just….Didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to get his brother back, and felt like a complete failure. And now both he and Mabel were suffering for it. 

The only thing he well and truly had going for him was a tentative alliance with an acquaintance of Bill’s. News apparently traveled fast, and it seemed that Gideon had ties with the Guardians, and so caught wind of the situation. He’d approached Will with a proposal; continue with his and Bill’s previous arrangement and he would do what he could to help Will bring his twin back. Will had reluctantly agreed, despite the manipulative personality the other seemed to have, and so they’d worked on attempting to decipher codes in the journals to see if there was any way to find Bill and return him. So far they hadn’t found anything, however they got to the conclusion that perhaps the key to finding Bill would lie in the first journal. Unfortunately neither knew where it was, or where to even start looking, however they’d spent the better part of the past year practically turning the town upside down trying to discover it. So far there was no such luck, and Will was honestly on the brink of just giving up completely. However Gideon, surprisingly had been continuing to push him to find it, and so he’d kept going. 

Nights were hard though. He found himself tormented with night terrors, terrifying and paralyzing, waking him with the sound of his own screams ringing in his ears. He’d always had them, ever since he was young, but Bill had always been there, and he’d experienced it less frequently when they began sharing rooms. But since then, he’d had to face them alone. He didn’t know how much more guilt and shame and stress he could put up with anymore.  
More often than not he would wonder about the place his brother was. It more than likely was the same place Kill was from, so he hoped to god it wasn’t anywhere too horrible. He could only imagine how scared his brother must be. If he was even still alive.

 

………………………………………………………………………………

The blond could recall very little of what it was like falling through one dimension to another, or how he managed to hang onto the sword for as long as he did. All he could focus on was the shock, hurt, and sharp sting of betrayal with the knowledge that his brother despised him. It clawed at him from the inside out, consuming his every thoughts up until he landed on his rear in the middle of the woods. He’d been bewildered and disgruntled, staring up at the sky dizzy and confused. It almost seemed as though he’d never dimension-hopped. The woods were identical to the one he was familiar with. The only big difference had been the fact that it was dawn, the world he’d left behind still night. 

He’d spent a few days arguing with the demon in his head over what to do with himself. It wanted him to return to his dimension, to finish whatever it is that they’d tried to start, honestly Bill still didn’t fully comprehend it. And as much as he wanted to go back home, anytime he can close to trying to return he stopped himself. Will had been the one to send him off, why should he return? Will had made it very clear what he really thought of his brother, if that was how he felt, then the blond sure as hell wasn’t going to come crawling back to him. Fuck that. If anything he'd make sure it was Will doing the crawling. 

He'd wandered through the forest brooding, tired and hungry before he'd stumbled on the cabin. He'd wondered if maybe he truly hadn't fallen through the portal, if maybe he'd just had a bad dream and he'd somehow been sleepwalking outside. That idea was wiped from his mind, however, when he saw the sign plastered to the roof. 

“‘Mystery Shack’..?” He read aloud, brows furrowing as he stepped closer. The place still looked worn and run-down, and he wondered if it was still neglected and abandoned. The lights in the house were out, so he couldn't quite tell, but the dilapidated state of the place convinced him no one was living there. Decided, he figured the worst that would happen would be that the door was locked. He approached the door, going to grasp the door when to his surprise the doorknob turned and the next thing he felt was searing pain in his head as the door was shoved open and connected hard with his skull. 

The blond stumbled back with a loud yelp, startling the person on the other side of the door.

“What the- hey, listen, I'm sorry about your head there, but you can't be handing out flyers so early in the damn morning,” the voice told him, sounding more annoyed than apologetic. Bill grunted, wincing in pain as he rubbed at the bruise possibly forming on his head.

“Listen, I wasn't handing out flyers kid. I'm kinda lost and I was just looking for directions. Didn't know you'd walk out for a cavalier stroll at the ass-crack of dawn,” the blond shot back, and the other person scoffed.

“Not my fault you didn't hear me coming down the hall, you must be hard of hearing cause you could hear a gnome scuffle across the floor, the walls are so thin.

Bill glared over at the other person, about to retort, but stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the facial features. 

“....Dipper?” he gaped, and the brunet across from him raised a brow. 

“It's Tyrone, actually. Barely anyone calls me that. Guess one of the townspeople must’ve sent you are way, huh? Geez, what a pain.” Bill was still staring, and Dipper (Tyrone, he reminded himself dryly) shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“What, do I have something on my face? I swear to god if you comment on my forehead I'll punch you. It's a birthmark, okay?” 

Bill took in the gruff appearance of the boy across from him. It was Dipper, he was sure of that, but he was...different. He was young, no older than Bill himself probably, bandaged up and scruffy looking, dressed in shorts and a worn red jacket that had seen better days. He looked like he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in ages, and the scowl on his face was deepset, as if it were etched permanently onto his face. It took Bill a second before he recalled what the demon had told him, how there were an infinite number of universes with alternate versions of himself. He assumed that included Dipper and, more than likely, Mabel as well. He didn’t really know what to do with that information.

The boys stared at each other long and hard, before Di-Tyrone, sighed deeply and approached him, offering him his hand.

“Well don’t just sit on your ass. You said you needed directions, right? Where are you headed?”

Bill was silent for a full moment, before replying.

“To your bed. Wanna show me where it’s at and we can explore it thoroughly together?” Another long pause, the brunet’s face turning an impressive shade of red. Bill grinned broadly at the reaction, and the next thing he knew a fist was slamming into his stomach, knocking the breath out of him and sending him tumbling back to the ground.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, DUDE?!”


	2. Unexpected Visit

“This is hopeless..” Will sighed deeply, shoving the journal across the table with a dejected look on his face. He bit at his lip, using the pain as a distraction from how distraught he was becoming. He rubbed tiredly at his face, knowing without looking that he probably looked like a mess. He’d slept in his sweater, which was rumpled and probably not very clean. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he knew his eyes were pink and bloodshot from all the crying he’d done over the past little while again. It seemed like he went through periods of just feeling numb, and then suddenly he’d be reminded once again of what he’d done, and it would bring about a suffocating grief that tore sobs from his chest. He hated it, he hated it so much. He felt like he’d shattered, and that there was no hope of finding his twin. He was...tired. Of everything.

“Oh come now, we both know that ain’t an option for you, William.” The younger of the two stretched, letting out a loud yawn. “‘Sides, We’re probably pretty dang close to figuring out how to crack the cipher. If y’all give up now, you’re gonna wonder ‘what if?’ for the rest of your life.” Will stared at Gideon, questioning for the millionth time why the other had agreed to help him. When Gideon had first approached him, Will had lashed out, yelling and cursing him out for feeding Bill’s curiosity. The albino had been quiet, allowing the other to berate him, before scolding him. It’d snapped Will out of it, and the two had eventually agreed to help each other, though Will didn’t exactly understand why Gideon needed the journals. He hadn’t exactly told him, but Will was content with not knowing. It was better, got him less involved in whatever it was that was going on. All he truly cared about was righting what he’d done. 

“I guess you’re right,” he muttered, leaning back in his chair and staring down at the papers they had strewn across the table. The tea Gideon had provided him with was untouched and cold, as it usually did when Will got wrapped up in his thoughts. If Gideon ever minded, he never said anything, simply getting up as he did now to bring their cups to the backroom in his shop.

“Why don’t we take another crack at it tomorrow, hmn? I’m sure if you can get a good night’s rest you’ll be up for fiddlin’ with things more.”

“You say that every time we do this, and nothing changes,” Will replied, sounding dejected and tired.

“Well I’d stop sayin’ it if you actually looked on the bright side more often,” came the retort, and Will simply shook his head, a deepset frown settling on his features. “Maybe let me talk Miss Mabel into helpin’ us out a little.”

“Good luck with that. I barely see her as is, I doubt she’d be up for doing much with us,” Will retorted bitterly. 

“Well at least i’m tryin’. You gave up before we even started,” the albino hummed in reply, returning with two more cups of tea, setting one down next to Will before sitting and sipping at his own. “With an attitude like that, you truly won’t get your brother back.”

“Shove off, Gideon,” Will snapped, though it wasn’t as venomous as he intended. He knew the other was right. He’d wasted four years doing barely anything. Hell, he hadn’t even cracked the code in the journals, how stupid was that? He was such an idiot. Bill would know what to do..

“He probably would,” Gideon agreed, and Will realized he’d said the last thing out loud. He glanced away, pretending he was too busy inspecting a stain on his shirt. The other continued to speak. “First off, he’d probably give you trouble for not taking care of yourself, scold you a little, and force you to do some laundry, shower, and take a long, long nap.” The younger paused, looking at the other. “Well? Was that accurate in any way?”

“Just a little,” Will replied softly, still refusing to look at him. “I just….I don’t know. Can’t bring myself to function some days. Most days…..every day.”

“That seems like it’s been fairly rough on you.”

“That’s...the understatement of a century, Gid.”

“I can’t exactly relate or give you any comfort. All I can really do is help you.” With that Gideon stood once more. “It’s gettin’ late. You should probably head home and get some rest. Give my regards to Miss Mabel,” He added. Will stood as well, stretching and gathering up his things. 

“No promises,” He answered, packing up his stuff and leaving with a wave over his shoulder.

The trek home wasn’t a very long one, but a quiet and dark one that left Will alone to be consumed by his own thoughts. This was the worst part of his day, when he actually had time to get lost in his own mind, and when the grief of losing his brother hit him the hardest. He tried holding off until he got home, where he could lose himself in his depression in the privacy of his own room. He quickened the pace, eager to go home and...do what he wasn't actually sure. Maybe take Gideon’s advice and do some laundry, he supposed. Maybe clean a little so the place would be less desolate. He'd figure it out. 

He was relieved when he finally got home to the cabin, letting out a weary sigh as he tossed his bag and shoes by the door and padded into the hall. He paused when he passed the kitchen however, when he caught sight of a silhouette. Mabel, he thought, the idea of the brunette actually being home reassuring him. 

“Mabel? I'm glad you're home,” He said softly, tossing aside his sweater. “I've...been meaning to talk to you. About everything.” He was met with silence, and he felt guilt tug at his heart. “Look I….I know I messed up. I messed up bad and this whole situation is my fault,” His voice cracked, and he tried hard to fight the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Still nothing.

“B-but...I can't fix this alone. I'm trying, but I need you...I-i need us to work together so we can get them both back...Mabel please talk to me...I don't want to be alone..” He trailed off, biting at his lip. He waited, staring at her back, before he realized how odd the situation was.

No matter how distraught Mabel was, if she was home she would acknowledge him in some way shape or form, not ignore him. And she was standing in the kitchen….with the lights off and….no...Mabel wasn't that tall…

Will froze, going silent as he saw the shadow shift. He prayed it was just another night terror, that he’d wake up in a few moments shaken and scared, but okay. Or maybe it was…

“B-Bill..?” He whispered, hoping. Still no reply. “....Dipper…?” He was desperately hoping it was someone he knew. He didn’t know of anyone else that could possibly want to be in the house, or how they’d get in. The doors were always locked, Mabel and Will were the only two with the key. So then who…?

“Heh. Took you a while to catch on, didn’t it~?” A voice replied in a sing-song, and Will’s blood ran cold. He’d only heard that voice once, but he’d never forget it. 

“What could you possibly want here..?” He whispered. He’d had many dreams about the demon, and he secretly hoped above all that that was all it was. A dream.

“I came here to remind you of what you’ve lost~” The light in the kitchen clicked on, and Will’s worst nightmare was confirmed. There the demon stood, grinning broadly at the younger with inhumanly sharp teeth. He toyed with his own hair lazily, reminding Will very much of a predator toying with its prey. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand, and his whole body stiffened, wary of the other.

“I don’t need you here to remind me of that,” He managed to spit bitterly. The demon merely cackled.

“Yes, but I rather enjoy keeping you on your toes. Can’t let you get too comfy and relaxed, y’know?”

“What do you want, Kill?” Will demanded.

“Yeesh, someone isn’t in such a good mood!” The demon groaned, scuffing his shoe against the ground idly. “Fine. I want your journal.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I want the journal.” 

“No,” The younger replied, clutching at his shirt anxiously. “I need it, and you...you shouldn’t have it.”

“Listen,” The demon took a step forward, Will subsequently stepping away fearfully. “I don’t give a rat’s ass. You’re giving me that damn book.”

“W-Where’s Dipper?” Will demanded instead, and the other scoffed.

“None of your business, you little brat! He’s having the time of his life with me!’” The redhead spat, grabbing the other by the front of his shirt harshly. Will flinched as he was dragged close to the other’s face. “Don’t fuck with me kid. I can ruin this world with the snap of my fingers, and I’ve killed for less.”

“You won’t win,” The blue-haired teen shot back. “Kill me, it’s not like it’ll make much of a difference. It’d be more of a favour than anything else.” There was tense silence for a long moment, before Kill cackled. He let go of the other’s shirt, Will flinching when he smoothed out the wrinkles for him. 

“You’ve got gall, kid. I’ll give you that much. You’re lucky Star’s close, or you’d get off with much worse than a wrinkled shirt. Don’t even think about telling her about our little chat. I will know and I will finish you off if you do. Ciao~!” Without another word, the redhead disappeared in the blink of an eye, and Will was alone, until Mabel walked in.

“Hey, Will, I...I bought some groceries, maybe we could...I dunno...eat together?” She called out tentatively. She walked into the kitchen and noticed the other standing, breathing a bit unevenly. “Will..?” She called out softly, approaching him carefully. “Are you alright..?”

It took everything in himself to nod and send her a shaky smile. “Better now that you’re home. I was….about to have a panic attack…” Her expression softened, and she pulled him in for a tight hug. 

“I’m….I’m sorry. For not being here for you….It isn’t fair to you either. I promise, I’ll make it up to you. We’ll make things better.” Will just hugged her back, burying his face in her shoulder.

“...I really hope we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh whoops I updated sooner than anticipated. ^^ and it's way over my word count goal for a chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! (poor Will, I need to stop making him suffer so much..)
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I always love reading what you guys comment! 
> 
> please follow my tumblr: https://judejubecubed.tumblr.com/
> 
> next update: May 26th, 2017


	3. The Chapter From Hell

When Dipper had vanished from existence, She felt as though her own soul had been torn from her body and shattered into nonexistent fragments of what it once was. Numbly, she had held onto Will. She'd convinced him it was to keep him safe, but in reality her reasoning had been something more selfish. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want the blue-haired boy to disappear and leave her with nothing to ground herself, to shove aside her own grief and distract herself with Will’s. Though that didn't do anything for her had it? Instead she'd buried herself in work, every conscious moment dedicated to looking for her brother, trying desperately to see if she could sense him anywhere. There was nothing. 

She'd pleaded to the Guardians, nearly begging them for help, but there was nothing they could do. Dipper and Kill had seemingly disappeared without a trace. They'd tried every possible way of searching for the pair, but it had been to no avail. Mabel had been hysterical and distraught, and was informed that she would be relieved of her duties until things were resolved, so she could invest her time in herself and her search. The decision had made her laugh, and she had zero intention of dropping her duties. Why would she when it provided her the perfect distraction? 

She refused to believe her twin was dead. She was sure that she would have known somehow, despite how impossible that seemed. And besides, with the history the two had, Kill wouldn't have offed her brother. No, the demon worked much more maliciously than that, and she was sure that whatever Kill had planned, it was far less pleasant than death. She just hoped Dipper would be strong enough to keep it together until he was found. She forced herself to believe that he was. 

She had felt so much guilt when she began distancing herself from Will. He'd noticed it, and had been the cause of many fights to come for the two. Will argued that the two of them should be working more closely together, but Mabel had insisted on doing everything herself. After all mortals were far more clumsy and prone to mistakes, and she could work non-stop. Will was a human, he wouldn't be able to keep up with her constant pace. She also didn't think she'd be able to pretend she was okay in front of him. She could feel her facade cracking as more time, and she found herself breaking down often when she felt the situation to be helpless. She didn't want to expose that to Will. She didn't need to burden him more than she had. She desperately wished she hadn't listened to her brother, that they had just helped the boys and moved on. None of this would have happened if it weren't for Dipper insisting they help the boys, she lamented bitterly to herself. Not like she could change it now.

She didn’t know what made her change her mind about Will. She’d been brooding over their situation, completely unsure of how to move forward, browsing the grocery store, when she’d suddenly felt her heart drop, an inexplicable anxiety settling in the pit of her stomach. She felt sick, like something was….not right. She had no idea how to explain or justify it, she just...had a bad feeling. Mulling it over in her head, she completed her grocery shopping hurriedly, before heading home. 

When she entered, she heard two voices, talking hushedly between themselves. She could recognize Will's voice, sounding soft and timid, and the other person was...undecipherable, speaking to quietly for Mabel to hear much. When she'd walked into the kitchen, taking in his frightened facial expression and shaking hands, she knew something was wrong. However he'd blown it off as an anxiety attack, and rather than pressing on, she let it go, instead deciding to comfort him and apologize. Now, at three o'clock in the morning, she was stirring a batch of her legendary Mabel Juice and making rainbow chocolate chip waffles, listening to Will pour over the journal for what had to be the gazillionth time. The poor kid looked like he hadn't slept in decades, bags underlining more bags, and Mabel felt guilty once more for not noticing it sooner. She'd felt so much like she'd been in a daze, her days melting together mind-numbingly, she never once stopped to think about how the younger was coping. Not very well, from the looks of it. 

“I just don't get it,” The teen muttered under his breath once more, and Mabel heaved a sigh. Gently pushing the journal aside, she replaced it with a plate of food.

“Focus on yourself too. You can't help out your brother if you aren't taking care of yourself.” she shot him a gentle smile. “We'll figure it out together. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just...I f*cking gave up on this chapter. I couldn't hit the word count goal and I can't find it in me to care, this chapter was literally the worst. I need to work on progressing the plot. Thank you so much for your patience guys, I know some people have been asking about updates and honestly I just had zero motivation. After a much needed (extended) break from writing this, I've decided i'm not posting update dates, I will update the story as motivation and inspiration hits me, because writing when I don't want to write is terrible and I end up miserable with what i've written. I hope you guys don't mind! I love all of you, and I hope you can forgive me!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and if you wanna keep updated/see what I post about, follow me on tumblr:  
> Judejubecubed.tumblr.com


	4. Leprecorn Hunting

“Jesus, could you walk any slower?” 

Bill huffed and puffed, grumbling passive aggressively at the overly-eager brunet ahead of him.

“Not all of us...have lungs...of steel,” the blond panted, shucking off his button up and tying it around his waist. “How much farther is it from here?” 

“If you hadn’t tried to lead the damn way at first and gotten us fucking lost, we would be there by now,” Tyrone snapped back, and Bill stuck his tongue out at the other before jogging a little to catch up, the two of them weaving through trees and bickering back and forth.

“I’m just sayin’. A Leprecorn? I mean, I know Gravity Falls is weird, but it can’t be THAT weird,” Bill was pointing out, kicking at pebbles as they walked.

“I’m telling you, we saw them with our own two eyes,” Tyrone was insisting, a deepset frown on his face as he consulted the journals in his hands once more. “And let me tell you, these this thing looked like it was an asshole.”

“You’re talking about a unicorn and a little irish guy dressed in green mashed together. How on earth do you think it’s possible for something like that to be an asshole?” The blond retorted, rolling his eyes. “I’m telling you Ty, you’re making a bigger deal out of this than it is.”

“Oh just shut up already. Make yourself useful and look for the damn thing with me, will you?” With that, the brunet ignored the other’s snickering, eyes scanning the forest for any unusual movements. 

Bill took this opportunity to study the other quietly. It had been four years since he’d fallen through the rift, since he’d found himself a friend in the male Pines’ twin. When they’d first met, Tyrone had overwhelmed him with questions, and he’d had to make up some story about being a runaway and trying to find refuge in the small town, and that he was looking for a place to room. He hadn’t expected to be offered a place to stay in the Mystery Shack, which he’d discovered was a tourist trap their shady Great Uncle seemed to have set up himself. He’d been a bit wary of accepting the offer, wondering if their uncle would see through the blond’s story. However the old man hadn’t even so much as questioned it. He’d simply told him he’d have to put in some hard work of his own in exchange for room and board, to which Bill had happily agreed to. The work in the shack was simple enough, and the teen was charming and charismatic, easily luring in unsuspecting customers and their hard-earned cash. 

Over time, Tyrone had warmed up to Bill, in his own cautious way, bringing him along for monster hunts and treks through the forest for some reason or another, and the two had grown almost inseperable, doing almost everything together. The constant bickering hadn’t ceased however, eventually becoming second nature to the two. Bill had found the feisty brunet to be very loyal and intelligent, and he grew to enjoy his company. And now at 19, they’d become something like...dysfunctional best friends. It made for some pretty amusing memories, if he were honest. 

“Okay, I think this is the place.” The blond was dragged out of his thoughts at the other’s voice, glancing up from the ground to look up, and realized they were in a clearing in the forest, large and very scenic. It was peaceful, he had to admit, like something you’d find on the back of a postcard. 

“This is where they live?” He asked, taking the opportunity to settle down by a tree, sitting in the grass and leaning against the trunk, making himself comfortable as the other did the same, sitting next to him. 

“It’s where the author found one, so maybe? I don’t know, we’ll just have to see I guess.” Tyrone rummaged around in his bag, before passing the blond a can of Pitt Cola. “Thirsty?”

“For you, yes~” The blond teased, which earned him a hard punch to the shoulder. “Ow! I was just messing with you!” He whined, rubbing his arm tenderly. “That hurt, you dick.”

“You deserve it, you fucking idiot,” Came the other’s flustered response. “Honestly, you’re a god damn creep, you know that?”

“And yet you’re still friends with me, aren’t you?” Bill pointed out. All that earned him was a snort and an eyeroll. “See? No comeback to that.”

“Just shut up and drink your damn pop,” Tyrone retorted, shoving the can into the blond’s hands, who gladly accepted. Cracking open the can, he took a long swig, before tipping his head back to watch the leaves of the trees move in the wind. 

“It’s nice here. I could spend a whole day here and not care.”

“Same. It’s a nice break from routine,” The brunet admitted, drinking his own pop. “It’s nice to get away from life for a little while.

“Amen to that. I was surprised you wanted to do this honestly, it seemed like a pretty tame excursion.”

“I didn’t feel like saving your ass,” Tyrone retorted, rolling his eyes again. “Figured we could take a break from bigger stuff and just do something less dangerous.”

“Good call, I like this….Wait did you see that?”

“See what? The brunet asked, watching as the blond stood again, quietly making his way to the edge of the clearing to stare at something. He stood as well, walking over quietly. “Hello?”

“Sh! I saw something move!” The blond hissed, watching the bush he’d seen rustling intently.

“Oh shit! What’d you see?” Tyrone mumbled, peeking over the blond’s shoulder to stare at it as well. The boys sat in tense silence as they waited, prepared for just about anything to come running out of the woods. What neither of them were expecting, however, was the squirrel that burst through, startling both of them, the blond letting out an undignified yelp. 

“Are you kidding me? It was just a rodent, and a normal one at that” Tyrone sounded dissappointed, watching the blond pick himself up as he grumbled to himself under his breath.

“What a dumb thing to get scared over,” he huffed, stalking back over to his spot at the foot of the tree. He was a bit surprised however when he noticed his can of Pitt Cola was knocked over, his bag open with some things from inside it strewn about the grass. “Very funny Tyrone, going through my stuff when I’m not looking. Hoping to find some dirty magazines or something?”

“Ew, what? No that’s gross, I didn’t touch your bag.”

“Really but then why is my wallet laying out? I don’t have much cash on me, you idi-WHY ARE THERE CHOCOLATE COINS IN MY WALLET AND NOT REAL MONEY?! AND WHO FILLED MY BAG WITH GLITTER?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers into the void* I am so incredibly sorry for the five month Hiatus, I lost interest in the fic for a while there and didn't want to force myself to write shitty updates, so I decided to take a break that lasted way longer than I'd anticipated. I seriously love you all to pieces and the support you've given me has been amazing. I've been having a hella hard time lately with life in general, and it's still kicking my ass, but I shouldn't drop off the map again qwq As always kudos and comments are always appreciated, hope you enjoy this filler episode <3


	5. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Bill furrowed his brows, thrown off by what he was seeing. Instead of being in bed at the shack, he was in an stark, empty space. He wandered around aimlessly, but with no landmarks or even walls to guide him, it felt like he may as well have not been moving at all. 

“Hello?” He called out tentatively, continuing to attempt to get somewhere, anywhere. Some progress would be far better than no progress.

Suddenly, the floor lurched beneath him, and he found himself being thrown to the ground, landing with an audible grunt. As he sat up and blinked around, he noticed that it was now pitch black, save for the faint white glowing in the distance. Picking himself up and dusting himself off, he approached the light slowly, shielding his eyes from the intensity of it. He could hear heavy panting, and what sounded like pained groans emanating from- “Ow!”

The blond had walked into what appeared to be bars, and just beyond that, illuminated by what Bill now discovered to be chains glowing a brilliant white light, was Dipper, slumped against the dingy cell wall, staring down uselessly at his lap. What remained of his uniform were in tatters, and there were multiple cuts and bruises littering the brunet’s body. Bill’s stomach dropped as he gripped the bars, yanking on them in a vain attempt to get through the barrier.

“Dipper!” His head jerked up when he heard his name, a lost look in his eye before recognition dawned on him, gazing at the other in disbelief. 

“B-Bill..? Is..Is that really you..?”

“What the hell happened to you?” Bill asked, glancing around to see if he could find a way to get through the bars. “Have you been here this whole time?”

“Y-Yes...it isn’t safe here for you, Bill,” Dipper replied, tugging on the chains urgently once more. “Listen, I don’t know how you got here, or why, but you can’t be here. Kill is...Kill isn’t good to be around.”

“Clearly,” the blond snapped back. “But he’s just another version of me. Or….I’m another version of him….Maybe that’s why i’m here. How I got here. And if that’s the case, then maybe, maybe I could get you out too. Does he have any weaknesses that you know of?” Dipper simply shook his head. “What do you mean? Didn’t you all banish him last time he went all ape-shit?”

“Yes, but that was at a time when all the Guardians were together, and they didn’t...didn’t mistrust me.” His features twisted uneasily. “And as you can see, I’m here, and the Guardians won’t trust a thing I say. Not anymore at least.”

“But why? I’m the idiot that released him, I was the whole reason you’re trapped now!” He protested, slowly getting irate. “So why take it out on you?”

“Because I was the one that had the opportunity to eradicate him. And I didn’t do it. I couldn’t do it.”

“I don’t understand that. Why not?” Bill inquired, insistent. Dipper opened his mouth to reply, and both jolted when they heard a loud whistling in the distance. Dipper’s heart dropped, and he lowered his voice. 

“Listen, if you manage to come back here, however you did, I will tell you what happened. But for now, stop being stupid and leave. You’re no use to anyone if you’re dead.”

“But-”

“No buts!” the brunet snapped back. “Leave. Now.”

Bill was silent, before his shoulders slumped, resigned. “Alright. But i’m coming back for you, okay?” Dipper nodded, smiling hopefully at him. 

“Okay. Stay safe Bill.”

“No promises.”

 

Bill gasped, lurching forward in bed as he panted heavily. A shaky hand reached up to comb through his hair, brows furrowing. It had been a dream, but not quite? A premonition? Or had he actually found Dipper through his mind? He didn't know. It had been years since he allowed himself to really think about everything that had happened, had told himself that there was no way home, and that he was fine with that. But after that….He didn’t know what to think. He didn’t want to acknowledge that he was at fault for what had happened to Dipper but…

It didn’t look like that was an option anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I l i v e 
> 
>  
> 
> short chapter is short, but i'm slowly getting back into this fic, and I mean taking such a long break actually helped me come up with ideas to fill plot holes I was struggling with before! So buckle down, it only gets worse from here lol
> 
> As always, thank you so much for the kudos and comments, they mean the world to me and fueled me to not totally call it quits on this fic. I appreciate each and every one of you, So I hope that the coming chapters will answer some of your questions!
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, send me an ask or see what i do besides post memes and shitposts, follow me at:   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/judejubecubed
> 
> Again, thank you so much, and I hope it was worth the wait! enjoy the ride!

**Author's Note:**

> B) I'm back breh. Welcome to the second part of the No Rest For the Wicked series, Hope you enjoy your stay! thank you for all the love you've given me, it seriously has meant so much to me. I love you guys and I read every single comment, even if I take a while to reply. Thank you again and I sincerely hope this is worth the wait!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: https://judejubecubed.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next Update: May 29th, 2017


End file.
